


Noodles

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mind Reading, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: Rudy invents a new gadget with the purpose of helping the police out, but he and Dorian find it more useful for John to use it to read the mind of a friend and colleague who is absolutely besotted with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fun. I'm not going into the details as to how the mind reading gadget works, it's the future just go with it.  
> Also, yes I have written Detective Stahl as a bitch, no offence meant it's purely for story purposes.   
> There is also swearing.
> 
> All text in italics are people's thoughts.

“Y/N”

You looked up to see Dorian standing in front of you.

“Yes Dorian?”

“Are you free this evening?”

You gave him a puzzled look, but still smiled as you responded “I'm free every evening. I have no social life or friends” you mumbled the last part.

“Good. So you'll join us for dinner then?”

“Umm what now?”

“Dinner. Tonight. The three of us.”

“Three of us?” You looked over to see Dorian’s partner John Kennex watching the exchange. He didn't look happy, but then he never did. You dropped your eyes back to your desk. “Thanks but I can't tonight. I have plans”

“But I thought you said”

“Dorian!” John shouted over gesturing that they had to leave.

You looked up and gave Dorian an apologetic smile as he looked back with a perplexed expression.

“What was that all about?” John asked as they walked to the central room. “You a little sweet on y/n?”

“No John. Although I do like y/n very much, I know she is in love with someone else.”

“Sorry man, that's a shame.”

“Why?”

“That you're friendzoned”

“I think you misunderstand John. I am very fond of y/n and being her friend is perfect. She's actually very sweet and funny.”

“You sure you're not sweet on her?”

“Yes John. I already told you that she's in love with someone.”

“Yeah? Who do we have to go beat up and get out the picture to make way for you to come and whisk her off her feet?”

“You”

John spat out his coffee “What?”

“I'm sorry John. Did you not understand me?”

John opened his mouth to reply when Capt. Maldonado & Detective Stahl walked in. John smiled at the beautiful brunette as she took a seat while the Captain began to brief everyone on the latest case.

John felt his mind wandering with each word the Captain spoke. Wondering if Dorian was telling the truth. And if he was, why was he just finding out now.

“Anyway, Rudy has come up with something that could prove incredibly useful to us”

He brought his focus back to the room to see you walking in behind Rudy. He tilted his head to the side in question as to why you were with Rudy.

“We think we may have the perfect addition to your questioning suspect techniques” Rudy announced excitedly to the room of detectives.

John noticed that you kept your gaze either on Rudy or the floor. You didn't look at anyone in the room. He completely switched off from Rudy’s technical and sometimes overly complicated babbling and watched you instead. He took in your body language thinking you looked nervous and wanted to make yourself as small as possible. He took in your clothes of trainers, faded jeans and a t-shirt of some old band or tv show. Your whole appearance was a simple understated look that he hadn't quite appreciated until now. He looked again at the logo on your shirt trying to recall if he recognised it and took a mental note of the name so he could look it up later. He looked at you smiling with pride at Rudy as he continued to talk and that's when you made eye contact with him. You looked away just as quickly as you looked at him and he could have sworn he saw colour blossom on your cheeks. He waited and waited until you looked again and this time he was award with a small, subtle smile before you turned your attention back to Rudy.

“John. John did you hear any of that?” Maldonado enquired suddenly appearing in front of him. “Go speak to Rudy”

Soft laughter filled his ears as he walked down the stairs to Rudy’s studio.

“Ah Detective Kennex. What brings you here?”

You froze at the sound of his name, gulping and wondering if you could leave the room without it looking too obvious.

Dorian picked up on your accelerated heartbeat and smiled to himself. “John wasn't paying attention during your presentation.”

You chuckled at the annoyed look John gave Dorian. But looked away before you could see him look at you.

“I'll try not to take that personally. Anyway. Here. Y/N if you please.” Rudy gestured for John to come closer and for you to pass over the new gadget.

You didn't notice Rudy and Dorian smirk and nod knowingly at each other.

“Ok. So” you handed the gadget over “I'm just going to go and umm yeah.”

“Y/N. I need you to stay please. You helped devise this and I need your assistance in demonstrating it.”

It suddenly clicked what Rudy was up to. You narrowed your eyes and glared at him mouthing an ‘I hate you’

After repeating a more watered down version of his presentation Rudy handed to small gadget to John. John held it between his fingers examining it. 

“So you're telling me that if I put this thing in my ear I'll be able to hear people's thoughts”

“Precisely”

As soon as John placed it in his ear you began mentally reciting the alphabet over and over.

“What can you hear?” Rudy looked at John with excited eyes

John looked at Rudy “I can hear you babbling about this thing and I can hear you saying the alphabet”

You made yourself scarce while Rudy talked John through the benefits of the gadget and how it would help with interrogations. He explained that it shouldn't be worn all the time as hearing everyone's thoughts at once might drive him mad. As you were out of earshot he leaned in closely to whisper to John.

“Keep this one in just now to get used to it.”

“Guys. I'm heading off for real this time.” You stopped as you realised John was still there.  _ Why is he still here? Thank God he's not using the mindreader anymore I can relax now. God that's so hard trying to keep thoughts under control when that fucking Adonis is in the room. Can he just not. So fucking handsome. It's just rude. _

John did his best to keep his poker face.

_ Why is he looking at me like that? Probably wondering ‘What the fuck is that?’ ‘Why hasn't anyone put it out it's misery?’  _ You collected your stuff, said your goodbyes and left, heading to your little apartment.

John kept his eyes on you, he still couldn't believe he was actually hearing your thoughts. Unfortunately the last ones didn't sit well with him. He removed the small gadget and looked between Rudy and Dorian who were looking back with a mixture of hope, excitement and worry.

“I don't know what you two are playing at, but it has to stop”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Again, a reminder that this is meant to be a bit of fun. Certain characters have been written a certain way to help the story along. 
> 
> All internal thoughts are in italics.
> 
> Swearing and impure thoughts about Kennex. 
> 
> We've all had them just admit it.  
> \----------------------------------------------------

John wasn't sure how he felt about this. On one hand it was unbelievably cool hearing people's thoughts and it could make his life and work so much easier, yet on the other it felt like he was snooping, betraying a trust. And how would that person feel, like y/n. Either way he was going to try it out again at headquarters. His first stop was Rudy’s studio to pick up Dorian.

“Will you two just give it a rest. Nothing is ever going to happen. Can we drop it now please”

This time he actually heard your voice, out loud and not just in his head. He remained at the top of the stairs, keeping out of sight.

“Why don't you just talk to him?”

“Why don't you just switch off?”

John smiled at your response, knowing he would have replied the same.

“Look. He doesn't even know my name. He's said about four words to me the whole time I've been here. Besides, he's got his eye on Detective Stahl. There's no way in hell I could even contemplate competing with her.”

“I think you should just take a chance” Rudy replied having already seen John standing at the top of the stairs.

“What? Ask him out for noodles and a beer and risk complete and utter embarrassment at being rejected? I'll pass thanks.” You called over your shoulder as you headed up the stairs.

John quickly ducked back through the door to pretend he was just arriving.

“Detective” you nodded as you passed.

“Y/N” he repeated the gesture.

Your day proceeded as uneventful as usual. Collect research from here, deliver research from there to there. Keep your head down. End shift. Grab a beer and noodles then home. Then sleep and repeat.

You were too busy looking at the files you were carrying that you were unaware of eyes following your movements.

John saw you making your way to the control room so he quickly inserted the mind reader into his ear.

_Oh for the love of all that is holy does he ever have a bad day. I bet he looks adorable when he wakes up. Bet that hair is all fluffy. I'd love to run my fingers through it, I bet it's as soft as it looks. He looks so fucking good. What I'd give to see what's under that shirt. Ahh here we go Detective Supermodel._

_“_ Here’s the files you were looking for Detective” you smiled politely as you handed over the files. She didn't even acknowledge you. You simply placed them down, shrugged and walked off.

_Ppfffft maybe her thong is too far up her ass. Walking round wearing dental floss. Pretty, perfect matching dental floss._

_Oh shit. Kennex. Right. You can do this. Hand him the file and go. Don't make eye contact. Don't you dare look into those beautiful soulful deep hazel eyes. Christ on a bike, just being in the same room as him makes me want to._

“Your files Detective Kennex.”

_Run away. Run away. God he's so big, I mean tall, I have no idea if he's big or not, I wonder how in proportion he is? I bet he could hold me up and fuck me in the shower._

The sound of someone coughing and spluttering caught your attention. You were surprised to see it was John. You caught his eye to which he waved his hand in an “I'm ok” gesture. You saw Dorian smirking next to him. He was definitely up to something.

“Hear something interesting John?” Dorian asked quietly barely hiding his smirk.

He removed the gadget and looked at it in his hand “I think this thing may be faulty”

He didn't want to repeat what he had heard although some of it was quite funny. He sat at his desk taking in those around him while Dorian worked on the case they had been given. He looked over to Stahl as he placed the gadget back in his ear. He concentrated for a moment on drowning all other voices out and concentrating on her. He thought she was beautiful, perfect, his ideal woman. She was smart, funny, and she understood the job. He found it a struggle to hear anything. Maybe it was faulty after all.

_Why doesn't he just ask me out instead of staring. It's obvious he wants me. I mean, who doesn't. I'm the most attractive in the office, in this building in fact. Come on John, you'd be honoured to have a date with me._

John crinkled his nose as he processed what he'd just heard. Could he have heard wrong?  

He felt it first, something making his skin feel like it was burning, like little shots of electricity crawling through his veins, and then he heard it as his eyes followed the sound.

_Deep breath. And smile._

“You paged Detective?”  You stood in front of her desk, subconsciously sucking your stomach in and trying to make yourself look taller.

Again she didn't look at you “You brought me the wrong files. I needed FRZ22578.”

“Oh. I'm sorry detective.”

“Well go get them then. I'm very busy”

John watched the exchange. He watched how you seemed to visibly shrink. He saw your confidence literally flow out of you with each second you stood there. In that moment he didn't need to hear your thoughts to see how you felt.

“You could have said that in the message instead of me making two trips” you mumbled more to yourself. 

“Did you say something?” Stahl looked up

You shook your head “No Detective. I'll go get those files” you turned on your heels and headed back down to Research and Archives.

John looked at Stahl, he watched as a little smirk played on her lips. _“Ooopps. Looks like I have the file right here. Oh well. She could do with the extra exercise anyway.”_

Dorian suddenly appeared at his side “The Captain wants us to interview the victim's husband. John? Are you alright?”

“What? Yeah I'm good. Umm. What are we doing?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing, brief mention of violence.  
> Remember the text in italics are peoples thoughts

You watched from the sidelines, always from the sidelines. You always blended into the crowd, became invisible. And that's what made you so good at observing. No one ever paid attention to you. Ever. And that's the reason you found yourself being pulled into an assignment on the Captain's orders. You had walked into the control room at the wrong time and answered what you thought to be an innocent question about your knowledge of the park. Just because you spent most of your free time there didn't mean you were knowledgeable about it. You quickly pointed out that you had no field experience and the only time you fired a gun was down in the shooting range. But here you were sitting in the park, on a cold bench, watching and trying not to fiddle with the ear piece.

“Do you see anything yet y/n?”

“Nope.” You rolled your eyes at your mistake “I mean nothing yet Captain”

You had been sitting in the same spot for over an hour. You had the feeling that you looked too obvious. If you had a book or something. Something that would make you look less like you were simply watching or waiting for someone.

After another hour of simply sitting there the Captain made the call to finish up. You stood stretching after sitting so long you felt a bit stiff and cold. You tightened your coat around yourself as you began walking to the park entrance where you hoped someone was still waiting for you.

Dorian stepped out of the car to open the door allowing you to slip into the back. The ride back to the station was quiet as you rested your head back and closed your eyes.

_“Well that went well! Waste of time. If I was sitting with someone it wouldn't have looked so obvious. ‘Why yes Captain, if John and I pretend to be on a date it may not look so obvious’ Will you listen to yourself, stop being so pathetic. I need a drink.”_

You missed John looking in the rear view mirror at you with a small smile.

You sat in one of the interrogation rooms with Dorian writing up your report. Since you didn't have much to say it didn't take long. John watched from outside. You stood after handing your report to Dorian and he followed you out the room.

“Hey” John called out to catch your attention as you walked passed him. You stopped at looked up at him. “You did well y/n”

You smiled appreciating the sentiment even if it did come across as awkward before nodding and walking away.

“John. We need to go to y/n’s.”

“What do you mean we need to go to y/n’s?”

“Precisely that John. She didn't show for work this morning and no one has heard from her since she left last night.”

You reluctantly answered the door, half expecting Dorian, but certainly not expecting John. You stood aside to let them him.

“What happened?” Dorian’s voice was full of concern as he stood in front of you holding your face in his hands, taking in the cut on your right cheek and the bruising and swelling on the other side. John watched your interaction amazed at how comfortable you were with Dorian’s closeness and the way he touched you. He noticed how gentle he was being. He felt a little something tug away at him, but he put the feeling to the side to think about later.

“Guess I wasn't as invisible as I thought” you halfheartedly chuckled.

_Why did he have to bring John? Fuck. I didn't want him to see me like this. But hey, John Kennex is finally in your apartment! God I'm pathetic. Why is he looking at me like that?_

John quickly turned his attention away to look around your apartment. “So what happened then?”

You avoided meeting his eyes as you spoke, making yourself busy around the room instead. “I was about a block away from here when I got grabbed from behind and dragged down the alley.” You stopped to take a breath as Dorian placed his hand on your shoulder “They basically threatened me to back off and tell the police to back off. They gave me this a friendly warning. They knew they were being watched.”

“Why didn't you call me?”

“You were probably charging and besides, what could you have done? It was all over and done with in about 10mins.”

“But you were alone”

The two of you pretty much forgot John was in the room by this point.

You let out a small, sad laugh “D. I'm always alone. I'm used to it. I appreciate the concern, but what's done is done.”

“Do you think you could describe him?” John asked

You smiled at his question. “I can do you one better Detective.” You pressed a few buttons on your phone and produced a picture of your attacker which you sent on to Dorian.

Dorian explained that they'd take all the information back to the station and start investigating. But insisted that he take a look at your injuries properly first

“Please keep this to yourselves” you almost pleaded to them as you took a seat while Dorian played nurse. You closed your eyes as he gently touched the tender skin.

_You're pathetic, you really are. If you thought he was put off by your looks before well he'll be downright repulsed now. A man like him would never look at you ever anyway. Just get over it. Stop acting like a teenager with a crush. You're ridiculous. I would still like to know what it feels like being held in those arms. Even if it was just once. Ouch! I just don't want to see pity in those gorgeous eyes._

John found himself suddenly intrigued by the closeness you and Dorian seemed to share. You both seemed so relaxed and comfortable with each other. A pang of jealousy hit and he felt a little left out. An urge to put his arm round you and tell you it was all ok and he'd look after you washed over him. Was he just feeling sorry for you or was he beginning to feel something else, after all listening to someone's thoughts did give you a more intimate knowledge.

Dorian offered to return later you check up on you bring you your favourite to cheer you up. You pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as he walked out the door. You turned to see John looking at you. You had to resist the urge to kiss him too. Instead you just smiled.

“Thank you Detective.”

He place his hand on the top of your arm and rubbed it gently. “It's John. You gonna be ok?”

You hoped he couldn't see the flush creeping up your face as you felt like you were practically swooning at his feet. “Yes John.”

In between assigned cases they worked on the information you had given them and were slowly piecing it all together. They were called into the Captain's office where they had to tell her what had happened. She had called you telling you you take a couple of days off.

You had slept for most of the day and found yourself feeling almost human. You had just pulled your t-shirt over your head when you heard knocking at your door. You were greeted by a bunch of flowers then Rudy’s smiling face appearing over the top.

“Dorian told me what happened.”

You took the flowers inviting him in. He made himself at home while you found something to put the flowers in. You brought over drinks and took a seat next to him while he rummaged around in his bag, producing a small black object that resembled an old flip style phone.

“This is an experimental skin rejuvenator. I believe this will help with the healing.”

You looked Rudy and the small device over before agree to let him try it on you. It didn't hurt, just felt very tingly and itchy. It didn't seem to take long for all your injuries to be fixed, making you feel much better. You hugged and planted a kiss on Rudy’s cheek.

“Shame you couldn't fix the rest” you joked gesturing to the rest of your face.

Rudy gave a sad smile “I wish you would stop putting yourself down so much. It upsets me.”

You rested your hand on his knee “I'm sorry. You know I use self deprecation as a defender method. I'd rather get the comments in there before anyone else”

Before he could say anything else there was a knock at your door. “That'll be Dorian” you said with a smile as you stood.

“What happened?” was the first thing Dorian said with a confused expression when the door opened.

“Nice to see you too. Won't you please come in” your tone a little sarcastic as you stood aside gesturing in a dramatic fashion to let him, and to your surprise John, into your apartment. “Rudy brought a new toy”

You gestured to him to explain and while he did so, taking joy in going into the unnecessary details about the skin rejuvenator, you got drinks for those who drank.

“Said I'd bring your favourite round” Dorian whispered as he joined you in the kitchen area tipping his head towards John as he took a fresh glass for Rudy, making sure you would have to hand John his.

“I have to say that's an impressive piece of tech” John commented looking up at you as you handed him a drink of bourbon. In typical movie fashion, your fingers touched briefly and he smiled up at you.

You turned to sit in your usual seat only to find Dorian sitting with a smug smile on his face as he chatting to Rudy. You gave him your best death glare as you took the seat closer to John.

_“Shame it can't make you look pretty as it fixes up injuries. Oh that tastes good. Think I'm going to need a few of these. Just play it cool. Be yourself. No don't be yourself. Be like Stahl. No I can't, I don't love myself. Ok just be yourself. He's here, your friends are here. You're all relaxing and having a drink. Don't drink too much. Just relax. Stop looking at him. God look at those shoulders, those arms, those eyes, those lips. The way he licks them after he's sipped his drink. Oh god this is going to be a very long night. Must remember to check for fresh batteries later”_

John choked a little on his drink causing you all to look at him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Shit! I'm sorry guys, I didn't make it out for food. I've got some noodles and...and...nope that's it. Sorry” Your voice echoed slightly from inside the cupboard as you searched for food. 

John caught sight of you on your hands and knees and stifled a groaned. You saw him and, thanks to the bourbon flowing through your vein, you shot him a cheeky wink causing him to chuckle as he brought his glass to his lips.

Dorian ordered pizzas and the drinks flowed and the conversation came easy. There was even a decent amount of flirting between John and yourself. Sadly the night had to come to an end.

You stood leaning against your door frame chuckling at Dorian carrying a drunken Rudy to the car and depositing him in the back. 

You turned at the feeling of a hand touching your arm. John was smiling at you, his eyes darker than usual as his hand gently rubbed up and down your arm. 

“Thanks for tonight.”

“Pleasure was all mine dectec...I mean John. It was nice to have some company”

“Umm... I was...ah...if you're free tomorrow night would you like to join me...I mean us….”

You smiled and chuckled as you'd never seen him fall over his words. A voice carried over the air

“Just kiss her already you fool”

You both turned in the direction of the voice and saw Rudy hanging out of the car window grinning like an idiot. John pointed his finger and you looked up to see him giving his best death glare. The scene only caused you to laugh more in turn causing John to look back at you with the same look before his resolve broke and he laughed himself. He leaned down and you turned slightly, so instead of kissing your cheek he got the corner of your mouth.

His hand came up to your face, his thumb stroked your cheek. “I'll call you tomorrow.”

You closed the door once the car left to begin your search for working batteries.

“Can you go a little slower please?” Rudy called out from his seat behind John. His stomach doing somersaults as a result of non-frequent alcohol intake.

“So. How did you find tonight?” Dorian asked John with a slight hopeful tone to his voice.

John gave him the side eye before answering “It was a nice night. Great alcohol. Decent company.” He hoped his small smirk was hidden enough.

“So are you going to ask her out?”

“Maybe. I said I'd call her tomorrow. Not that it's any of your business.”

When your phone remained silent for most of the day, you knew it was too good to be true. Of course he wouldn't call you. Why would he? You could feel yourself slipping into a dark void and in an attempt to avoid such a slip, you grabbed your coat slipped your phone and purse into the pockets and opened your door, practically ripping it off it's hinges as you felt anger wash over.  Because you weren't looking where you were going you slammed into a solid mass. Stumbling backwards you look up to see John. He looked slightly winded seeing as you pretty much plowed into him.

“Where you off to in such a hurry?”

You tried not to smile back, you felt unwanted tears form in your eyes. “I was going for a walk”

“Fancy some company?”

Not trusting your voice you simply nodded as you pulled the door closed.

John slipped the device into his ear as you walked silently towards a small park, John following your lead. He could still hear your thoughts but this time they seemed to be all over the place, as if you couldn't focus. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to give the game away.

“Have you heard from Rudy today?” He kept it general to break the ice

You chuckled. “He thinks he's dying. Wanted me to go round and either bring him as much greasy food as possible or kill him. He hadn't decided”

“Never had Rudy down as a drinker.”

“He's not. That was the most I've seen him drink for a long time.”

“You've known Rudy for a while then?”

“Yeah. We go back a few years.”

You carried on walking in silence for a few moments longer.

_ “Why are we doing this? Does he really want to be here? Why didn't he call? Why am I questioning this? He doesn't like you that way and he never will. You're not his type, you're not Stahl. I need coffee” _

John furrowed his brow as he listened, biting his tongue each time you questioned yourself.

“Fancy a coffee?” He pointed in the direction of a small coffee bar that had a couple of seats next to it. He gestured for you to take a seat while he got the drinks.

You pulled out your phone and text Rudy. You knew his advice would probably be useless but you needed to ask someone.

Y/N - In park with J getting a coffee. What should I do?

R - Enjoy the coffee and talk like a normal person! ;)

Y/N - You're useless. Is D there? Ask him.

R - D here. Now might be a good time to tell him how you feel.

Y/N - You're just as useless

“Everything ok?” John asked taking in your furrowed brow as he place the cup in front of you.

You nodded and thanked him for the coffee as you slipped your phone back in your pocket.

_ “Ok. Just tell him. Just talk to him. He's an adult, mostly. Just be honest. Take the rejection like a champ. Hopefully you could remain friends if this all goes to shit. Ok. Deep breath. Oh this coffee’s good. He looks so good. Please stop looking so good. You're so distracting. I wanna run my fingers through his hair it looks so soft. I wanna tug on it while we're kissing, wonder if he'd like that. Ok back the fuck up. Right. Deep breath” _

John had to work hard on his poker face. He could not let you know he could hear you. He did however find your inner musing mostly funny and adorable apart from the self hate ones. He wanted to answer you but couldn't. He already knew what he wanted to say, to preempt your questions but again he couldn't give the game away.

“John? Why did you come round to mine today? I mean don't get me wrong it's a lovely surprise, but what's going on?”

“I told you last night I'd see you today.”

“I know but why? We've worked together for a while now and the past 24hrs is the most we have ever spent together. I could've sworn you didn't even know my name. So what's the deal?”

John really wanted to tell you the truth, but he had enjoyed the last 24hrs and he didn't want to lose the friendship that was building.

He placed his cup down and gave you his full attention. 

“Sometimes we don't always see things that are right in front of us. We get used to them being there. Sometimes things need to be pointed out to us in order for us to notice them fully”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” You gave a chuckle in turn causing John to smile and laugh a little himself.

“You know I'm not actually sure myself, but I have enjoyed spending time with you and I'd like to get to know you better?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing, unfiltered thoughts.

“You what now?”

John laughed at your question and the confused expression on your face. “I said. I'd like to get to know you better. If that's ok?”

“Of course it's ok, but why? Is this some kind of joke?”

John knew how paranoid you could be. He knew exactly how you felt about yourself. He placed his hand on the table, palm up and looked at you. You stared at him searching his eyes for some sign that this was a trick. Convinced you rested your hand on top of his as he wrapped his fingers around it. He drew little patterns with his thumb. His hand felt warm and surprisingly soft. There was no denying that it felt nice.

_“That feels nice. Can't remember ever holding hands with anyone. Don't get too use to it it could still be a joke. Just enjoy the moment and worry about that later. Wonder how those hands feel on other places.”_

“I wouldn't joke about this y/n. I do genuinely want to get to know you better. I like you. You're smart, funny, pretty and Dorian and Rudy seem to adore you.”

“Well I think that's a bit far fetched”

“No they do honestly. Dorian talks about you all the time. If I didn't know better I would have said he was in love with you. No. Don't scoff at me. Listen. What do you say to dinner tonight. My place. I will be the perfect gentlemen so you can put those eyebrows down and stop panicking. I promise no funny business, unless you want it. Seriously though. Dinner at mine tonight?”

“I would love that.”

He gave your hand a squeeze. You both finished your coffee and he walked you back to your apartment holding your hand all the way.

_“Oh fuck! Is this a date? How do you date? What do I wear? Should I take something with me? He's still holding my hand and it feels fantastic. Oh breathe breathe.”_

He reluctantly let go once you arrived at your door. You both stood awkwardly looking at each other briefly before he spoke.

“8 ok for you?”

You nodded

“Great. It'll be a relaxed night. We'll have some good food, talk, relax, a couple of drinks. I want you to be comfortable ok so no pressure.”

“Ok. I'll umm see you at 8 then.” in a moment of rash bravery you placed a kiss on his cheek.

You spent the next couple of hours going through every item of clothing until you gave up and went back plan A. Simple and relaxed. You settled on a pair of smart, tidy looking jeans and paired them with a simple black vest with a black shirt. You looked yourself over in the full length mirror once you had applied some minimal make up and actually felt quite pleased.

As you searched your dresser for the perfect jewellery you came across a small black box. After some serious self deliberation you slipped the small device into your ear.

You decided on walking over to his place as it would give you a chance to get used to the device and also a chance to clear your head.

“Oh fuck! Why is this so hard.” John surveyed his kitchen and the destruction he appeared to have caused. He checked his watch, 7pm. Not nearly enough time to tidy the mess and cook something else. Plan B it was.

You arrived at his front door just after 8. Your hand was shaking as you reached up to knock.

You breath caught when the door opened. John stood there in black jeans and a black tank. His hair was still wet and sticking up at odd angles. He beamed as he stood aside to let you in. You followed him into the kitchen as he gestured for you you take a seat.

_“God she smells good. I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells. No. Stop that. That ain't happening. At least not tonight”_

You twitched slightly as his inner monologue came through. You decided not to look at him in case you gave the game away.

“Do I...umm….do I want to know what happened here?” You smiled gesturing at all the pans stacked at the side of the sink.

_“Shit. I was hoping she wouldn't notice that”_

He placed two glasses down and opened the bourbon you brought pouring two generous glasses before sitting down opposite you.

_“Excellent taste in bourbon. Where has she been hiding?”_

“I'll level with you. I had planned to cook this wonderful meal, but I...well..it didn't exactly go to plan.” _“cos I'm an idiot and cannot cook if my life depended on it. But I wanted to impress her.”_

“Well I appreciate the sentiment”

He smiled a smile at you that made you go weak at the knees.

“Ok so you make yourself at home and I'll just finish off”

You remained seated as you watched him move around his kitchen.

_“Those jeans look great. His ass looks amazing. And that tank top. Please never wear sleeves again. Wonder what on earth he was trying to cook. That's so sweet he tried, even though noodles would be fine with me. Ha! Could re-enact that bit in Lady and the Tramp. Or I could just eat them off his naked chest. Woah! Where did that come from?”_

“Can I help you with anything?”

He turned and smiled shaking his head “No. Thank you. You just relax. Help yourself to another drink. Or there's wine or beer in the fridge” _“Lady and the Tramp? Will have to look that one up”_

_“I'll just stay right here enjoying the view. My god I bet I sound like such a perv. Please don't let me turn into one of those girls even though I only have eyes for one guy. Oh please don't let me screw this up.”_

You smiled as John turned carrying two bowls.over to the counter. You chuckled as you took in the bowl of noodles placed in front of you.

“I had to go with plan b on short notice. I promise our next date will be in a nice restaurant with proper food.”

“This is perfect. Wait what? Did you just say ‘our next date’?”

“Yes” he responded suddenly unsure of himself. _“Shit. She might not want a second date after tonight. You're an idiot”_

“Ok. I didn't even think I'd get a first date nevermind a second.”

“Well let's see how the night goes, you might change your mind” he gave you a playful wink  _“Play it cool. Don't come across creepy”_

“Well we are already off to a rocky start. I mean, noodles? Who on earth cooks noodles for a meal if they're trying to impress someone. And the fact that there isn't even a beer to go with them. I should really leave just now.”

_“What? Fuck. Is she kidding? Please says she's kidding?”_

You stopped to look over a John whose face was now filled with panic and tinge of sadness. You mimicked his action from earlier in the day with his hand by placing yours palm up on the table. He rested his on top.

“Wish I'd taken a picture of your face there. I was joking John. This is genuinely perfect. I'm really not a fancy restaurant kinda girl. I much prefer to do this kind of thing.”

_“Oh thank fuck! That would have been a record even for me. Have I told her yet how good she looks yet? She looks great. But then again I think she looks great at work.”_

You tried to hide the smile forming, thankfully the mouth full noodles helped.

Once the meal was finished they moved to sit on the small balcony which overlooked the lake. It was a mild and peaceful night.

“You have a really beautiful home John. This here is just wonderful.” You comment as you leaned you head back to look up at the stars. John couldn't take his eyes off you.

_“I wonder if she'd like to escape into the country for a weekend. Rent a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Lie on the grass and watch the stars. Not have to worry about disturbing anyone when she's screaming my name as I make her come undone over and over again.”_

You managed to suppress a moan at his thoughts but couldn't hide the small squirm in your chair.

You passed the time with some small talk, getting to know each other better in more ways than one thanks to the small devices. You drank, you laughed, especially at some of his police stories and you also just sat quietly together. It wasn't until you stifled a yawn and John's leg beeped that you realised how late, or more accurately, how early it was.

“I had no idea that was time. I should get going. We'll be useless at work tomorrow”

_“I don't want her to go.”_

“You could...umm...you could stay if you want. I'll drive you home in the morning.”

_“Spend the night with John. Oh fuck yes please. Wait. It's our first date and I'm really not that kind of girl”_

“As tempting as that sounds I really shouldn't. I'll just call a cab”

_“How can I assure her I'll be the perfect gentleman”_

“I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed” He could see you thinking about it and had to suppress a cheer when you said yes.

“But..I’m sure we can share the bed.”


	6. Chapter 6

You turned onto your side to avoid the light invading your dreams. You didn't want to wake up and ruin the moment. You were dreaming that John had a hand in your hair as he kissed you with such a passion that your toes were curling. You moaned lowly causing John to open his eyes. He blinked a few times adjusting to the light and also to your proximity. It took him another couple of moments to realise that his hand was on your waist, one of yours was on his and one of your legs was wrapped around his.

It would have been so easy for him to just slide his hand under the t-shirt he let you borrow. It would have been so easy for him to pull you closer. It would have been so easy for him to just lean forward and kiss you. But he did promise you he would be a gentleman, so he carefully removed himself from you and from the bed stopping momentarily when his name softly escaped your lips.

You awoke fully shortly after John got out of bed. You took your time getting familiar with your surroundings, before you pulled your clothes on, opting to keep on John's t-shirt, and make coffees for you both. You took yours out onto the little balcony and watched the surroundings slowly come to life. John stepped out of the bathroom and wondered if you had just left since he couldn't see you. His heart sank a little, but when he saw you standing outside your back to him, with the sunlight shining on your hair he thought his heart had stopped. And that's when he knew how he felt. He knew at that moment that he wanted you. He wanted you with him. He wanted you to help him forget the past and move into the future. He knew he was probably moving too fast but it's not like you were a complete stranger, you had known each other for a while even though he hadn't spoken to you all that much.

Instinct took over and he found himself walking towards you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your cheek. It was a bold move even for him but it felt right. He just hoped you wouldn't slap him.

“Morning sweetheart” he said as he held you.

“Morning” you replied as you turned in his arms.

His lips were just about to meet yours when phone rang. He growled with annoyance as he answered it.

“Yes Dorian I'm on my way. Well how do you know I've not left. Right give me 15 mins. No. I'm taking her home first. We're going to have words about you checking location chips”

“Duty calls I guess”

“Do you want me to wait and take you into work?” John asked as he pulled up outside your apartment.

You shook your head “Nah. Go pick up Dorian before he shorts a circuit.” You leaned over the to place a kiss on his cheek before.stepping out the car. “See you soon”

“So y/n spent the night at your place?” Dorian asked innocently as John drove to the precinct.

John scrunched his nose. He didn't like being asked questions about his personal life. “Not that it's any of your business but yes she did.”

“Way to go my man” Dorian held his hand up waiting for john to reciprocate the high five.

“What the hell was…don't do that?”

“Sorry but isn't that what guys do when their friends ‘get lucky’”

“You've be listening to Paul too long. And not that's it should concern you, but we didn't do anything”

“Explain please”

John grumbled and let out an exasperated sigh. “We just shared the bed. It was late I didn't want her going home on her own so she stayed over. I was the perfect gentleman.”

“I see.”

John kept glancing up at the entrance to the control room while Dorian sorted through evidence and pieced one of the small cases they had together.

“Staring at the entrance is not going to make her turn up” Dorian quipped as he kept his eyes focused on the screen in front of him.

John had been called into the Captain's office with Stahl by the time you came round with files for the detectives. You took the opportunity to catch up with Dorian.

“I hear you had a sleepover with John last night”

“I stayed over. Nothing happened.”

“Yeah he said the same.”

“Don't look at me like that. Nothing happened”

“Did you want something to happen?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“A simple yes or no one”

“Well...umm...yes of course. You know how I feel. Anyway, I'm not going to have this conversation with you especially here”

The rest of the week passed, thankfully quicker than usual. A serial killer case was keeping everyone extremely busy. The only downside was that you didn't really see John much but you did message each other.

J - You still awake?

Y/N - Just. How did today go?

J - Getting there. Closer this time. I missed not seeing you today

Y/N - Awww John. You getting all romantic?

J - Romantic? What's that?

Y/N - I'm sure you'll figure it out. You still at the precinct?

J - For my sins. Are you in bed?

Y/N - Yeah. It's very comfortable but a bit cold and lonely ;)

J - Sounds like you need something to warm you up

Y/N - Yeah. I might buy one of those heated blankets

J - Funny

Y/N - Well I try :)

Y/N - I could leave the door unlocked, you could let yourself in

J - You have no idea how tempting that is. It really really really is. But I have no idea how much longer I'll be here. Don't want you leaving your door unlocked all night. I want you safe

Y/N - Careful now, people will start to think you care. ;)

J - You better get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. ;) X

Y/N - Night John xx

Thankfully the case was closed a couple of days later. The late nights had started taking their toll and you could see how tired he looked. You were standing to the side talking to Dorian when Stahl approached John's desk.

“You're joining us tonight aren't you. Celebratory drinks”

“Sure. We'll be there”

_“We? He better mean him and Dorian and not that waste of space hanging around over there”_

You waited until Stahl left before going over to John and perching on his desk and smiling at him. He looked up at you from his seat with a tired smile.

_“He looks so tired. I just want to run my hand through his hair and kiss him. I want to take him home and look after him. I love him so much it hurts.”_

John placed a hand on your leg and rubbed gently. You looked around to check if anyone could see you.

_“That smile. That smile makes everything seem better. Why is she looking around? Why on earth is she worried about people seeing? If I wasn't so tired I'd bend her over this desk right now and give everyone a show”_

“You coming along?” John asked with hope in his voice.

You shook your head “It's a detective thing. You go, have fun and I'll see you tomorrow.”

The bar was very crowded when you got there. You decided at the last minute to go. Having heard yourself what Stahl had ‘said’ obviously sat uneasy with you, but something in your gut was telling you to go.

You could see them just to the side of the bar. You didn't bother moving any closer when you saw Stahl practically straddling John and he wasn't exactly putting up any resistance. John looked up and saw you. He pushed Stahl out the way as he chased you out the bar.

You walked as fast as you could refusing to cry. You felt ashamed that you had allowed yourself to be played. You could hear him shouting your name. You only came to a stop when he grabbed your arm.

You looked at him through teary eyes “John please don't say anything. Just let me go home”

“Please let me explain. Please.”

“I know you'll have some reasonable explanation but right now I feel humiliated and I just want to go home.”

“Come back to mine. Please.”

_“Please come to mine. I can't lose you now, not when I've fallen in love with you”_

Hearing him think those words made you cry more and you reluctantly let him lead you back to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride to his place was quiet and tense. You could feel his anger buzzing.

_“Stupid fucking Stahl. We does she have to be like that. I'm going to tell her everything. I hope she listens. I can't stand that she's crying because of me”_

You followed silently behind as you walked into his apartment.  You removed your coat, throwing it onto the back of a chair as you sat on his couch. His jacket joined yours as he sat on the table in front of you.

“I'm not going to beat around the bush here. Nothing was happening or was  going to happen with Stahl.”

_“She was in your lap. You were laughing”_

“Just hear me out before you say anything please. That was all her. I wasn't even touching her and I was laughing at Paul. I don't want Stahl. She's not who I thought she was. I don't find her attractive. Don't scoff. I don't. She's a good detective and that's it.”

_“I like you y/n. I really like you and I will get down on my knees and beg you. I will declare my feelings for you in the middle of the control room.”_

You couldn't hide the chuckle that bubbled up when you heard that. “Something is developing between us. Am I wrong?”

_“Oh God don't let me wrong I'm feeling humiliated enough.”_

He shook his head. “No. You're not wrong at all.” He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. _“Please don't hate me for this”_

“i need to tell you something, especially if you and I are going to give it go. A few weeks ago when I heard Dorian asking you to join us dinner I thought he was developing feelings for you and when I asked he let slip that you were in love with someone else.”

You buried your head in your hands.

_“I knew that synthetic bastard was up to something. I bet Rudy was in on this too. Never telling those two anything every again”_

“Basically” He pulled your hands from your face so he could look at you. “I started paying more attention to the things that were right in front of me. Things I had noticed before but never fully appreciated. It was after the presentation of the mind reading thing that I had a little chat with Rudy”

_“Oh fuck. Shitting fuck”_

You watched as John reached up and took a small black device from his ear and placed it on the table next to him. He looked at you with an apologetic smirk and was met with a cushion to the side of the head.

“Are you fucking kidding me? All this time you've been listening to my thoughts?”

He sheepishly nodded “You have got a such a mouth on you and such a naughty, dirty mind. I love it

You smacked him with the cushion again. “I esnnt to be angry with you I really do. I want to smack that beautiful smirk right off your handsome face. No don't you smile at me. All this time. Oh God some of the things I thought” You brought the cushion up to your face.

_“She is so adorable right now. I thought she would be angrier.”_

“Well I can't exactly be angry with you when I've just done the same” you brought your hand down to let John see the same device in your hand.

He narrowed his eyes at you but the smirk remained firmly in place “How long?

“Since last night”

“I want to be angry with you I really do” He repeated your own words back at you, somewhat mocking you.

You swung the cushion again but he caught your wrist this time. His smile remained, but it took on a more lustful appearance which matched the way his eyes were now looking at you. His body moved so he was kind of hovering over you. He was leaning on his knee which was now placed between your legs, his hand holding your wrist which ead now pinned to the couch and his other hand was resting on the back of your neck. His eyes moved to your lips as you licked them then back up to your eyes were he searched for any sign that you didn't want this.

“John” you breathed out before his lips connected with your own.

The kiss was soft, slow and gentle until you brought your free hand up to the back of his neck so you could pull him closer to you. You kissed him back harder as your bodies moved in unison until you were both lying down on his couch. His legs were between yours and you could feel his cock getting harder through his jeans, the feeling applying pressure where you were needing to feel it. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he ground his hips into you. His hand slipped under your top and rose to cup your breast causing you to moan into his mouth. Your own hands were already under his shirt roaming from his back to his chest, your short nails lightly scraping down to the waistband of his jeans.

John stilled his movements and broke the kiss. He stood from the couch, his arousal very evident, and held out a hand. You took it allowing him to pull you from the couch and lead you through to the bedroom.

He stopped at the foot of the bed and took your face in his hands. “Just say the word and I'll stop.”

You grabbed his shirt and pulled him in so you could kiss him. That was the only sign he needed.

Clothes were being removed at lighting speed and thrown around the room. You climbed onto the bed pulling him with you. You lied down on your back, legs slightly spread as he lay on top with his legs between yours. His hips grinding into you as his hands explored your body. His mouth kissed down your jawline to your neck where he quickly discovered a sweet little spot that made you squirm and moan. Which he paid some extra attention to before kissing down to your breast. He licked and sucked at your already hard nipple. You reached down between your bodies and took hold of his perfectly hard cock this time causing him to moan. You pumped him a couple of time before helping to line him up and guiding him into you.

“Ooooh fuck” He whisper moaned into your neck.

You wrapped your legs around his hips locking your ankles behind his back. “John” His name came out as a moan as he slowly thrust his hips against you. Your fingers tangling in his hair as you kissed. Your hips rising from the bed to meet his as his lips moved back to your breasts. Your breathing coming out in pants as you were edging closer and closer to sweet release.

“John I'm so close”

“Just let go I'm right behind you”

You dug your nails into his shoulders as your orgasm washed over you, John was close behind as you tightened around him pulsing and squeezing him as he released himself inside you.

He held you close as you both rode out your highs. You lightly ran your fingers through his hair as he placed small kisses on your shoulder. He lifted his head to look at you, kissing you tenderly on the lips.

He rolled over making room for you to curl up into his side. You lifted your head to look at him. “Would it be too cheesy if I were to say I love you right now”

He beamed at you “Incredibly cheesy but I love you too.”

You both fell into a contented sleep waking a couple of times to indulge in slow, sleepy sex.

You arrived at work together, John more than happy to hold your hand as you walked through the doors. He left shortly after walking you to your office to go collect Dorian.

He just started finishing off his paperwork when Stahl made her presence know.

“So where did you run off to the other night. We were just getting started?”

“I had someone...I mean something to do”

She perched herself on his desk “And it couldn't have waited?”

He could feel your presence as you stepped into the room causing him to smile.

You passed out files that had been requested before stopping at John's desk.

“Detective Stahl” you greeted her with a smile while handing her the files. “How was night out?”

Stahl flicked her hair behind her shoulders as a little wicked smirk appeared on her lips. “I was just saying to John here how much I enjoyed it.”

“Oh that's nice”

John chuckled at your nonplussed reaction. Which in turn seemed to annoy Stahl.

“I was also just asking if he found my panties that I must have left at his place.”

“Oh. Terrible inconvenience misplacing underwear. Did you find them?”

John was struggling to hide his smile at this point.   _“I am loving you so much right now”_

“Detective Kennex. The file you requested”

“Thanks sweetheart” he winked as he took the file.

“John you shouldn't lead her on like that, you know how she feels about you. It's not fair on anyone to see her pining and mooning around after you.

_“Yes John. Shame on you”_

“You know you're right Stahl. It's not fair. I better go apologise”

John grabbed you and pulled you into the most passionate kiss you'd ever had. When he broke away from you you heard the room cheering.

The Captain cleared her throat causing the noise to quieten down “Ok you two that's quite enough. John why don't you start your leave now and take y/n with you”

John took a hold of your hand and lead you from the room stopping by Dorian before he left.

“Guess I owe Rudy $20 now.”


End file.
